Le quotidien de Miss Pillsbury
by Gladysavoureuse
Summary: Emma Pillsbury reçoit chaque jour beaucoup de personnes dans son bureau, et certaines choses feraient mieux d'y rester...
1. Mike Chang

**Titre** : Miss Pillsbury face à Mike Chang.  
**Rating** : K+  
**Catégorie** : Général.  
**Personnages** : Miss Pillsbury / Mike Chang  
**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien.  
**Note** : Pour mon premier one shot de cette catégorie j'ai choisi Mike, personnage peu développé dans la série, en espérant que cela vous plaise !

* * *

PDV Emma.

Je vois passer énormément de monde dans mon bureau, et spécialement les membres du Glee Club, ce sont vraiment des enfants à problèmes mais ils sont si gentils. Je suis conseillère d'orientation dans le lycée, mais je suis aussi comme la confidente des élèves, ils viennent me voir quand ils doivent parler et malgré les maladies qu'ils transportent j'essaie de les aider. Aujourd'hui Mike Chang fait son entrée dans mon bureau.

-Tiens, Mike ! _Dis-je._ Assieds-toi, vas-y.  
-Merci madame.

Tiens, ça doit être la première fois que j'entends la voix de ce garçon...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
-Je ne parle jamais madame, et j'en ai assez. J'en ai assez d'être appelé le 'deuxième asiatique', j'en ai assez d'être pris pour un simple danseur, j'en ai assez des brocolis à la cantine.  
-Oh, umh... Je vois, je pense que je dois avoir cela dans mes broch...  
-Je fais tout pour être remarqué, l'autre jour je suis venu à l'école déguisé en ours polaire mais personne n'a prêté attention à moi ! Et eh puis je suis le seul à avoir remarqué que Finn trompe Rachel avec Santana, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne peux le dire à personne vous voyez ?  
-Oui je v...  
-C'est pas facile de garder un secret comme ça. J'ai essayé d'en parler à Finchel mais bien sûr ils étaient trop occupés. Vous savez quoi ? Je vais aller faire un stock de carottes pour ce midi, merci madame.

Il quitta la pièce en un coup de vent, je n'oublierai jamais cette séance je pense. Oh non ! Il a oublié son mouchoir sale sur la chaise, seigneur, quelle horreur !

* * *

Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre mais laissez moi des **reviews** afin de m'encourager à continuer et à m'améliorer ! Bisouuuus.


	2. Noël

**Titre** : Emma face aux New Directions à Noël.  
**Rating** : K+  
**Catégorie** : Général.  
**Personnages** : Miss Pillsbury / New Directions  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à la RIB.  
**Note** : Cette fois pas de personnages particuliers, j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre consacré à la période de Noël et ce qu'Emma va entendre de la part des élèves en cette occasion. Bonne lecture !

* * *

PDV Emma.

Nous sommes la veille de Noël, et depuis une semaine, j'ai reçu bien du monde dans mon petit bureau, et j'avoue que je ne sais quoi en penser.

Ca a commencé avec Rachel :  
_« J'espère que Finn a gardé ses économies de ces 5 dernières années, parce que ma liste est longue. Vous pensez que je devrai lui parler de cette bague que j'ai repérée hier au centre commercial ? Oh, ou alors un voyage ! Vous en pensez quoi ? »_

Puis Puck :

_« Tout ce que je veux moi c'est un bon plan à trois avec des femmes mûres. »_

Mais aussi Kurt :

_« J'ai décidé de m'acheter mon propre cadeau, une virée shopping ! »_

Finn :

_« Je sais que Rachel va péter un câble si elle a pas tout ce qu'elle veut. Je sais pas quoi faire, je devrai peut-être m'enfermer dans un casier jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit finit... »_

Brittany :

_« J'ai demandé au Père Noël d'aider Lord Tubbington à oublier la drogue. »_

Sam :

_« Des baumes à lèvres ! Je veux plein de baumes à lèvres ! »_

Encore Rachel :

_« Je voudrais aussi un repas aux chandelles et des fleurs. »_

Mercedes :

_« Tout ce que je veux pour Noël c'est chanter. »_

Santana :

« _Je veux passer mon Noël avec Brittany et passer toute ma soirée à la tripoter. Puis, j'ai entendu que Finn voulait se cacher dans son casier, il sait qu'il est trop gros pour ça, non ? »_

Will :  
_« Emma je veux passer mon Noël avec toi et comme cadeau, tu aimerais un jeu de fléchettes ? J'ai toujours été nul pour les cadeaux.. »_

Quinn :  
_« Noël est avant tout une fête chrétienne vous savez ? Mais si je devais choisir un cadeau ça serait d'enfermer Rachel dans un placard et la ressortir pour la compétition de chant de fin d'année. »_

Tina :  
_« Je veux un solo. Juste un solo ! »_

Blaine :  
_« Où puis-je trouver des nœuds papillons bordeaux ? Je suis sûr que Kurt me trouverait à croquer avec ça. »_

Lord Tubbington :  
_« Miauw. »_

Enfin, voilà, je suis Emma Pillsbury, une conseillère d'orientation et mes élèves me prennent pour le Père Noël...

* * *

Bon, d'accord, je fais un chapitre sur Noël en été, mais bon... Malgré qu'il soit court qu'espère que cet os vous a plu et à bientôt pour d'autres chapitres. Comme pour chaque fiction, vous pouvez me donner des propositions de personnages avec qui Emma pourrait parler. A bientôt ! (+ quelques reviews au passage ?)


	3. Santana Lopez

**Titre** : Miss Pillsbury face à Santana Lopez.  
**Rating** : K+  
**Catégorie** : Général.  
**Personnages** : Miss Pillsbury / Santana Lopez  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que la série.  
**Note** : Je dois avouer qu'en commençant cette série de One Shot j'avais beaucoup d'idées et là je suis paumée, j'ai un peu tout foiré et je pense même supprimer « Le quotidien de Miss P. » Bref, j'ai quand même essayé de continuer. Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'étais en train d'arroser les plantes de mon bureau quand une grande brune entra comme une furie.

_-Santana que me vaut l'honneur de...  
-Fermez là la rouquine !  
_  
D'accord, ça m'a l'air plus important que la flore alors je retire mes gants et m'installe au bureau. Je luis fais signe de s'asseoir face à moi et, bizarrement, elle s'exécute sans broncher.

_-Que se passe-t-il Santana ?_

L'hispanique reprend son calme et respire un grand coup puis elle commence à toute vitesse.

_-L'autre jour j'ai fait un pari avec ces loosers du Glee Club, ils ont dit que je tiendrai pas une journée sans être désagréable, méchante ou même vulgaire. J'ai fait la fière bien sûr même si je savais qu'ils avaient raison_ (Elle déglutit en disant cela)_ Enfin, on s'est mis d'accord et le pari se faisait aujourd'hui sauf que je tiens pas, vous voyez ? Si je gagne chacun d'entre eux me paie un diner au BreadStix ! Au BreadStix ! J'adore cet endroit, c'est genre mon temple sacré, j'adore faire trébucher les serveurs quand ils ont des plateaux en main puis les voir être virés et humiliés publiquement. Je dois gagner mais dès que j'entre dans une salle quelqu'un fait un truc débile et je veux juste dire la vérité. Je ne tiens pas Mademoiselle !_

Wo, elle a un débit de parole plutôt rapide, j'ai encore du mal à assimiler ce discours mais j'arrive à articuler quelque chose.

-_Uhm... Il est 8h47 Santana... Les cours n'ont commencé que depuis 47 minutes...  
-Je sais ! C'est dingue à quel point le temps est long !  
-Je suis sûre que tu peux tenir encore quelques heures, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle devient rouge de colère et ses yeux s'agrandissent. Je suis presque sûre que c'est illégal de penser à ce dont elle est en train de penser là, maintenant. Elle doit vouloir m'arracher un bras ou pire...

_-Vous savez ce qu'ils me font endurer ? Quand je suis arrivée Sam avait des crayons de couleur dans le nez ! Kurt a trébuché sur sa propre robe ce qui nous a valu une jolie pirouette dans les escaliers, autrement dit, il s'est cassé la gueule. Oh puis vous avez vu Berry ? En général j'évite tout contact visuel avec elle, vous savez, pour pas faire saigner mes yeux, mais là... Elle porte un pull rose avec un arc-en-ciel. Je veux dire, où elle se croit ? Elle passe un casting Ugly Berry ou quoi ? Je craque, je craque. Même vous, regardez-vous un peu._

Je relève la tête et la dévisage, l'entendre dire quoique ce soit à propos du Glee Club est habituel mais qu'elle ne m'agresse pas dans mon propre bureau tout de même !

-_Encore ce matin je vous ai vu à quatre patte pour nettoyer les pieds de votre fauteuil. Dites-moi, c'est comment le monde vu d'en bas ? Les seules fois où je suis dans cette position c'est sûrement pas pour le nettoyage !_

Alors là elle va m'entendre ! Je vais la remettre à sa place cette petite, pour qui elle se prend ?

_-Je..M...Que...Oui...  
-Ouais moi aussi je suis sans mots en général. _(Elle me fait un clin d'œil) _Vous savez quoi ? Je reviens ici dans 15 minutes, si je me défoule sur vous personne ne le saura, alors vous serez mon punchingball aujourd'hui. Merci Chucky._

Là elle me plante dans mon bureau avec un sourire radieux. Ca va être une looooongue journée pour Emma... Conclusion de l'histoire : Ne jamais faire de pari avec Santana Lopez ou dans ce cas, avec Snixx.


	4. Finchel VS Fuinn

Heyyy, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais je n'arrête plus de poster, aha. Bref, le titre s'appelle « Finchel vs Fuinn » mais c'est clairement parce que je n'en avais pas un qui décrivait vraiment. D'autres personnages apparaissent comme Santana et Puck, donc pas de triangle amoureux très marqué. Encore une fois ce One Shot est un pur divertissement, rien d'extra, je vous laisse découvrir.

Aussi n'oubliez pas les **reviews**, car je perds de ma **motivation** là, surtout en voyant le nombre de visiteurs élevé face aux commentaires. Donnez votre **avis**, **bon** ou **mauvais**.

* * *

Ce matin en arrivant au travail j'eus comme un mauvais pressentiment, comme si je savais que ma journée aller être gâchée. Mon doute se confirma quand je vis Rachel dans le couloir qui se ruait vers mon bureau, alors que je taillais soigneusement mon crayon. Elle entre et claqua la porte de verre derrière elle, je me demande comment elle a résisté, je me demande même comment l'école entière résiste face aux colères de la diva...  
_  
-Tiens Rachel.  
-Miss Pillsbury ! Vous n'allez pas en croire vos oreilles !  
-Ah bon ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

Je ressors le crayon du taille-crayon, mince, il n'est pas assez taillé. C'est reparti.  
_  
-Vous connaissez mon copain, Finn, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, bien sûr, un prob...  
-Je pense qu'il me trompe..._

Je suis conseillère d'orientation mais les élèves me prennent pour une psy qui s'occupe des relations amoureuses. Malgré tout j'essaie de rester positive et de l'aider, car oui il y a des points positifs, comme être au courant de chaque potin –qui en général concernent le Glee Club.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?  
-J'avais des doutes depuis le début, puis Tina est venue me parler, puis j'ai vu des regards qui ne trompent pas, puis le journal du lycée, puis...  
-J'ai compris. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Rachel ?  
-Je voudrais un rendez-vous pour moi et Finn, à 15h. Vous nous donnerez une de vos brochures, j'espère qu'une d'entre elle dit « Rachel Berry est bien meilleure que Quinn Fabray, ouvre les yeux. » mais je ne doute pas de vous.  
_  
Et elle partit comme elle était venue. Je redoute ce rendez-vous. Quand la brune est hors de vue, je vois Santana et Brittany rire et se taper dans la main comme un signe de victoire, au moins deux heureuses aujourd'hui.  
Dans la journée, je traverse plusieurs fois les couloirs et on dirait que toute l'école ne parle que de la nouvelle de ce matin. Certains sont persuadés que la blonde et le sportif ont remis le couvert, alors que d'autres s'en fichent. Je vois également Puck qui a l'air assez dépité, je vais le voir.

-_Noah, est-ce que tout va bien ?  
-Dites, vous êtes infirmière ?  
-Uhm...Non, pourquoi ?  
-Si la rumeur est vraie Finn en aura besoin d'une._

Je pars comme une voleuse, parce qu'un Puckerman jaloux avec des envies de meurtre ce n'est pas mon truc.  
Il est 14h30, je me prépare mentalement pour la thérapie de couple Finchel mais je suis rejointe par une Quinn toute douce et adorable –Quinn, c'est bien toi ?- qui s'installe sur la chaise face à moi.

_-Vous avez le temps mademoiselle ? J'ai besoin de vous.  
-Bien sûr, que puis-je pour toi ?  
-Depuis ce matin j'ai remarqué que tout le monde me dévisage, surtout Rachel, et franchement je ne comprends pas...  
-Tu n'es pas au courant ? _Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite.  
_-Et tu n'as pas lu le journal du lycée ?_

Même mouvement. Je lui tends ce fameux journal, elle le lit en un rien de temps et son visage rougit.  
_  
-Je...Je dois y aller mademoiselle, merci._

Quand elle s'apprête à sortir elle entre en collision avec une Rachel en colère et un Finn perdu.

_-Tiens, voilà la garce_ ! Dit Rachel avec une vulgarité soudaine.  
-_Dégage le troll !_

Tiens, la Quinn adorable est partie... En fait, Quinn est partie tout court, elle s'est enfuie dans les couloirs alors que Finchel entrait. Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'asseoir que Noah entra à son tour et empoigna Finn.

_-Alors c'est vrai ? Et tu te dis être mon pote ?!  
-Que...Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?  
-Avoue que tu sors avec Quinn !  
-Tout le monde le sait._ Dit Rachel qui venait d'intervenir.

Le poing du badboy était un 5 centimètres du grand quand Quinn fit son apparition –pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui- en trainant Santana derrière elle.

_-Dis leur la vérité avant que Puck fasse une bêtise !_ Hurla la blonde en poussant l'hispanique au milieu de la pièce.  
_-J'ai rien fait Fabray, calme-toi avant que je t'explose !_

Je ne comprends plus rien, alors Rachel en veut à Finn car elle croit qu'il la trompe, Puck en veut à Finn car il a toujours des sentiments pour Quinn, Quinn en veut à Santana pour je ne sais quelle raison et Santana est innocente. Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans mon bureau déjà ?

_-Je sors pas avec Finn, d'accord ?  
-Tu sors pas avec lui ?_ Dirent Noah et Rachel à l'unisson.  
_-Mais bien sûr que non, dis leur Finn.  
-Je...Je ne sors pas avec Quinn. J'aime Rachel.  
-Tu m'aimes ?  
-Oui, quelle idée.  
-Attendez, mais qui a lancé cette rumeur alors ? _Remarqua Puck heureux du célibat de la blonde.  
_-C'est Santana, c'est sûr. Voilà pourquoi je l'ai amenée ici.  
-Je te dis que c'est pas moi ! Bien sûr je veux la rupture du Finchel mais j'aurais fait pire, genre l'envoyer dans un camp pour obèse et ramener Jesse._

Un silence plana. Si ce n'est pas miss Lopez, alors qui ? J'étais restée assise pendant toute la scène, à tailler mon crayon de ce matin puis une nouvelle arrivante entra.

_-C'était moi.  
-Brittany ?!  
-Oui. Je trouvais que c'était pas bien que Rachel soit zoophile, Lord Tubbington m'a dit que c'était mal. Alors je voulais qu'ils rompent, et je pensais que Quinn pourrait faire en sorte qu'il redevienne humain, vu qu'elle est blonde. Les blondes ont des pouvoirs magiques. Et je pensais que ça serait mieux si tout le monde était au courant. Je suis désolée que ça se soit passé comme ça. Mais c'était drôle, n'est-ce pas ?... N'est-ce pas ?_

Et bien ça alors, c'est l'histoire la plus ridicule que je n'ai jamais entendu. Pourquoi les élèves les plus originaux se trouvent tous dans le Glee Club. Je devrais parler à mon fiancé de sa playlist parce que là, ça devient grave.  
Rachel et Finn finirent pas quitter la pièce, plus amoureux que jamais, juste après que les deux garçons présents se soient fait une accolade. Santana et Brittany s'en allèrent aussi en se tenant le petit doigt alors que la blonde parlait de papillons qui font caca des muffins. Enfin Quinn partit suivie d'un Noah en mode dragueur.

Mes mauvais pressentiments ne me trompent jamais. Jamais.


End file.
